


[Podfic] This, You Protect

by DustySoul



Series: DustySoul's Podfics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission resets abruptly, from objective: kill to objective: protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This, You Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Captain America: Winter Soldier Spoilers

**Pod-fixer's** **Summary and Recommendation:** "This, You Protect" is honestly one of my all time favorite fanfics. I loved it so much I decided to put in hours and hours of work to make the story more accessible and enjoyable to dyslexic or otherwise disabled fans like myself.

Owlet captures Barnes' struggle between the facets of who he is after the fall in, what is for me, the perfect balance of humor, light heartedness, and (often dark) emotion and pain. Barnes' struggling to figure out who he is now and looking for a new equilibrium feels true and natural to the character and the story. The lines in the narration never fail to make me smile and preforming them was such an honor. I hope I did the story justice, as it, and it's author, deserve nothing less. 

On that note, sorry for any speech funkiness and mispronunciation. I never completed proper speech therapy and often don't hear myself fumbling words. There's not much I can do about it now, short of re-recoding the entire thing. I'm sure, one day, when I'm a better podfixer, I'll revisit this story and imbibe it with newly fermented talent but for now,

Thanks for listening!

-DustySoul

 

 **Author's tags** : Humor, I hope humor anyway, cursing, Protection, Strong feelings about coffee, slightly off-canon, Steve is sassy, sam is sassy, Bucky is sassy, Everyone has their sassy pants on, just accept that grilled cheese is the perfect food, old people are Team Bucky

 **Warning Note** : Chapter 24 has a warning for "excessive violence layered under heavy sarcasm".

 **Podfic Length** :  7 hours 20 minutes

 

**Downloads ( & Streaming)**

Medafire         <https://www.mediafire.com/folder/7tka2t6j37b7m/This%2C_You_Protect>

  * Chapters 1-9      <https://www.mediafire.com/folder/4aqmu2e6vimk4/Chapters_1-9>
  * Chapters 10-19  <https://www.mediafire.com/folder/tj4y8m0hvvctp/Chapters_10-19>
  * Chapters 20-33  <https://www.mediafire.com/folder/4z52dhogx291v/Chapters_20-33>



 

GoogleDrive   [https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sWi1CWm56c3NfVUU&usp=drive_web](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sWi1CWm56c3NfVUU&usp=drive_web)

  * Chapters 1-9      [https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sUm1JVHl3N2dUV3c&usp=sharing](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sUm1JVHl3N2dUV3c&usp=sharing) 
  * Chapters 10-19  [https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sSG9ybTdHREJobU0&usp=sharing](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sSG9ybTdHREJobU0&usp=sharing)
  * Chapters 20-33  [https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sWlFqSGhGQnRkdUU&usp=sharing](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B4A03fUSAY6sWlFqSGhGQnRkdUU&usp=sharing)



 

 **Podbook**  
_(Thanks to[reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)  for providing cover art.) _

Medafire      <http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ds0dwwl6semy53t/This,_You_Protect.m4b>

 

And for those of you wonder, Owlet's sequel is on my radar. I'm not going to call dibs on podficing it for a variety of reasons, so don't expect anything from my, especially not anytime soon.  

**Author's Note:**

> Also, fanart by me here: http://dusty-soul.tumblr.com/post/125867538677/see-original-meta-here-x-i-forgot-i-drew-fanart
> 
> \--
> 
> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
